Paragon:Surge
by Aesix
Summary: Pushing forwards, Bell remains on his path for greatness. However, his path becomes distorted when he isn't sure what he has become. Generic OP Bell x Harem Rating May Change


|:[ **Paragon** : Surge]:|

* * *

[:| [Ravel I] : Early Afternoon : _Random Street_ |:]

"— _Kami-sama_!"

Bell Cranel found himself dragged from corner to corner by a petite yet busty woman covered in a quite revealing white one-piece mini dress, and various sapphire ribbons. Embarrassed with attention, Bell Cranel timidly yelled at his Goddess, "S-Slow down!"

The stares around them were making him timid and with how many there were, he couldn't help but notice them. He wanted to hide but at the same time, he wondered why his Goddess was so excited and kinda grew excited at the "quest." If he were honest, he would think her excitement was contagious. That thought made him smile awkwardly.

Turning back, yet not slowing, Hestia sent an infectious and eager smile, "Hurry, Bell-kun!"

Hestia didn't mind the stares, no, rather, she was used to such _unbecoming_ looks, as it was the same in the boring Heaven. Most men, include the _oh-so_ great Gods, don't know how to control themselves, _tsk_!

— _But, not Bell!_

No matter what she did to him, he would also look away! It hurt her pride as one of the most beautiful Goddesses!

She knew she didn't need to be a Goddess of Desire, Love and so on, to be pretty. However, she didn't really care for her natural looks. That was, until she met Bell, her beloved first—( **≥/ / /≤** ) ' _Bell-kuuun!_ '— _she ignored the cheek-reddening thought at that one moment_ —of her Familia. It didn't matter what everyone else thought as some knew her as a beggar, or a Monarch (for some ungodly reason, she couldn't understand), and many other titles she care little for.

Nevertheless, she knew Bell would be an important person one day! Most definitely!

 _And, I will_ — _with Bell!_

Her cheeks burned at the random thought.

There was many ways to interpret her thoughts...

 _No-No! Not now! But-_

" _Kami-sama_ , watch out!" The "young" woman, busy in her thoughts, didn't see a cart dragged by two full-on-sprinting horses about to collide into her. Her bright cobalt eyes widened; she may as well be human when it came to everything, including pain. Even she wouldn't come out unscathed, though she still did have a rather advanced healing factor.

Her world started to spin and merge until she felt a body pressed firmly underneath her.

"S-Sorry!" The rider of the cart and horses yelled as he raced past.

" _Kami-sama_ , are you okay?!" Blinding white hair and concerned ruby eyes filled her vision.

"... _Bell-kun_..." It made her tear-up slightly. She could always rely on her Familia (the sole member of it, at least), but it made her guilty, very much so.

Her Familia, or simply Bell, brought all she needed and wanted (since she didn't care for luxuries, for she was the god of Family & "Togetherness," but wouldn't really be objective to having them either). Food, warmth or anything she could name was taken care of mostly by him. All she could do for him was to give him a push or the ability to do so. She wasn't like those other gods who made things, forged with metals, infused potions, or had _anything_ to do something. She was simply the god who could bring powers together, however, how could she had absolutely nothing? But, thank goodness, she recruited Bell.

Yet, she honestly believed if another Familia got their hands on Bell, it would have the same outcome. That was just what kind of person her "child" was. The trusting, loving, and the budding Bell would rise to any and every occasion and the fight with the [Black Goliath], only further to push that reasoning.

All she could do was to get a sideline job that gave her a meager fraction of his "pay."

But! She couldn't deflate Bell because of her guilt, if anything, he would make her to be some great Goddess—which she may be or could've been—then push her guilt for a later notice and make her smile at his purity and cheerfulness.

She shrugged off his concern—it wasn't that she didn't like because she definitely did—and stood up quickly, wiping herself down of dried dirt. She acted like she didn't see his expression as she ignored his concern for "whatever" she was excited for. She knew Bell didn't like the fact she, a "greater" being, put her life on the line for someone like him, a "simple" human.

"We still have to hurry, Bell-kun!" She hid her discomfort and faked a smiled, which was rather convincing. Especially since, she lived her life on Earth with the bare necessities, faking a smile to a murky mirror, to herself, day to day, in some way to cheer herself up. It worked... every now and then...

However, Hestia knew that she could make him laugh and smile easily just by doing it herself.

The awkward smile on his face and his urge to hide returned. It made the fake smile become a genuine smile. _Now that's my child!_

" _Kami-sama_!" And Bell was dragged off again.

...  
[:| _Hostess of Fertility's_ _Entrance_ |:]  
...

" _Kami-sama_ , what are we doing here?"

Standing outside the wooden pub/diner, Hestia looked his way. As Bell neared, Hestia's mischievous grin only seemed to widen.

All she said before she disappeared behind the ominous doors was " _Tehe_ ~! It's a secret~" With that, her figure faded within the oddly unlit bar.

" _Kami-sama_!" Bell wasn't sure if he should be worried, anxious, afraid or _something_ , but slowly made his way to the double swinging doors, cautious.

"Haauh..." With a sigh, he shut his eyes tightly and, with a moment of hesitation, he pushed forth the wooden doors.

...

* * *

 _Here's a simple breakdown of Current & Future Bell Cranel_:

 _Current_ **»** _Future **  
**_ **Title** : " _Little Rookie_ / _Record Holder_ " (Lv. 2 / Lv. 3 (Is that correct?)) **»** "Hybrid / (Black) _Paragon_ " (Lv. 4)  
Using both hands for various things (Usual melee in one hand and magic out the other),  
Bell uses his abilities to swiftly decimate opponents.

– [|] –

Ranks: F, _E, D, C, B, A, S, SS, SSS_ | _V, X_ (|Z|) | ( _Possible for_ #- / #- - _or_ #+ / #++)

({ _Base*_ } **»** Future*)  
(Different/Simplified from Canon)  
(May Change)

 **Stat** : {Lvl.1} **»** Lvl.4 (Description)

 **Health** : { _SS+_ } **»** V– ( _Amount of Sustainable Damage_ )  
 **Attack** : { _SSS+_ } **»** X ( _Potential_ _Damage Output_ )  
 **Defense** : { _SS- -_ } **»** SSS++ ( _Potential of Lowered Damage_ )  
 **Agility** : { _SSS+_ } **»** Z- ( _Speed & Reflex Time_)  
 **Magic** : { _A+_ } **»** V– ( _Affinity with Spells/Magic Items_ )  
 **Mana** : { _A+_ } **»** SSS+ ( _Amount/Pool_ )  
 **Rage** : {4} **»** 5 (Maximum increase in base stats when using **Argonaut** *) [ **Ex** : { _B–_ } **»** A / {S} **»** SS+]

lv.2: **  
Luck** : Z **»** Z+ ( _ **Harem** : {F- -} _**»** _Z++ [A joke, haha...]_ )

Lv.3: **  
Resistance** : Z **»** Z (...Luck Assisted)

Lv.4: **  
Perception** : { _A_ –} **»** SSS+ ("Reading"/Sense)

– [|] –

[(Typical) Inventory]:

 **Lv.1 & 2**:  
(: _Evolution (Mystical/God) -Omega(Knife)- Class_ :) **Hestia's Knife** : ( _One-handed_ ) ( _Long Dagger_ ) Grows stronger in every use and according to its welder's talent/potential  
(: _Moderate_ _-Guard(Armor)- Class_ :) ( _Green_ ) **Weapon Guard/Knife Sheath** (" _Green Supporter_ "): ( _Left Forearm_ ) Can counter sharp or blunt weapon; can hold a knife  
(: _Moderate -Fire(Knife)- Class_ :) **Ushiwakamaru** : ( _One-Handed_ ) ( _Double-edged Dagger_ ) Slight fire element; also called "Mino-tan" – _ **Weelzclov**_  
(: _Moderate_ _-Guard(Armor)- Class_ :) ( _Green_ ) **Weapon Guard/Knife Sheath** (" _Green Supporter ver.2_ "): ( _Left Forearm_ ) Can counter sharp or blunt weapon; holds up to 2 knives  
(: _Moderate -Guard(Armor)- Class_ :) [ _White_ ] **Pyonkichi Mk- III**: Lightweight yet durable Armor – _ **Weelzclov**_  
(: _Simple -Guard(Cloak)- Class_ :) [ _Red_ ] **Cloak** : (Fully Bodied & Hooded) heat-resilient & somewhat water-resilient  
(: _Simple -Magic(Misc.)- Class_ :) [ _Blue_ ] **Teleport Shard** (s): (Max: 5) ( _Hip_ ) Teleports to nearest haven/safe-floor; must be held in a specific pouch

 **Lv.3** :  
(: _Advanced Weapon -Fire(Knife)- Class_ :) **Ushiwakamarunishiki** : ( _One-handed_ ) ( _Long double-edged dagger_ ) Upgraded version of "Mino-tan" – _ **Weelzclov  
**_ (:Advanced Guard _-Light(Armor)- Class_ :) [ _White_ ] **Pyonkichi Mk- IV**: ( _Fully Bodied_ ) Lightweight yet durable armor – _ **Weelzclov**_  
(: _Evolution(Fusion/God) -Shadow(Cloak)- Class_ ) [ _Midnight Black/Fused_ ] **Demonic Wings** : ( _Back_ ) Gains the ability " **Flight** ;" radiances a vile feeling – **...** (Perm.) **  
**(:Advanced Guard _-Meta(Armor)- Class_ :) [ _White_ ] **Pyonkichi Mk- V**: ( _Fully Bodied_ ) Lightweight yet durable armor – _ **Weelzclov**_ **  
**

 **Lv.4** :  
(:Advanced Guard _-Hybrid(Armor)- Class_ :) [ _White_ ] **Pyonkichi Mk- VI**: ( _Fully Bodied_ ) Lightweight yet durable armor – _ **Weelzclov**_  
(:Advanced Guard _-Hybrid(Armor)- Class_ :) [ _White_ ] **Pyonkichi Mk- VII**: ( _Fully Bodied_ ) Lightweight yet durable armor – _ **Weelzclov  
**_ (: _Advanced Guard -Magic(Glove)- Class_ :) [White] **Meta-Scaled Glove** : ( _Left Hand_ ) ( _Fingerless_ ) Enhances his "Magic" & "Mana" stat; Various red designs **–** _ **Weelzclov  
**_ (: _Advanced Misc. -Magic(Misc.)- Class_ :) [ _White_ ] **Magic Shelf** : Can hold items in a distant space; a small box that expands at a touch (Max: 7)  
(: _Dreadnought(Relic) -Shadow(Sword)- Class_ :) [ _Midnight Black_ ] **Prime** (" _First Exile"_ ): (Short-Sword) Radiants black mist that varies in uses, including acting as a sheath – **...**  
(: _Stealth -Omega(Cloak)- Class)_ **Void** **Cloak** : ( _Fully Bodied & Hooded_) Gains the ability " **Veil** ;" Color is interchangeable; Upgraded ver. **Cloak** – **...  
**

– [|] –

[:|Abilities|:]

 _Lv.1 & 2_: **  
Benediction/Blessing** : _Hestia's Blessing; Gains "Stats"_ | ( _Passive_ )  
 **Realis Phase** : _Fast Growth; Effects depend on feelings_ | ( _Passive_ )  
 **Argonaut** : _Able to "charge up;" when fully charged, an empowering white glow appears_ [Gains " **Rage** "] | ( _Active [Enhancing] Passive_ )  
 **Luck** : _Luck increases; affects various things including "Drops Rate/Rarity" (Unnoted Stat)_ [Gains the Stat " **Luck** "]( _Lvl 2's Passive_ )

 _Lv.3_ :  
 **Abnormal Resistance** : _Negates the effects of abnormalities such as poisons_ [Gains the stat " **Resistance** "] | ( _Lv.3's Passive_ )  
 **Flight** : _Can fly long distances ([Gained] Active Passive)**_ **  
**

 _Lv.4_ :  
 **Affinity** : _Decreases in directed negative emotion, increases positive emotions and insight_ [Gains the stat " **Perception** "] | ( _Lv.4's Passive_ )  
 **Veil** : _Able to hide one's presence, at the cost of speed_ — _up until a noise is made_ | ( _[Gained] Active Passive_ ) **

– [|] –

 **Spells** | _Output Device_

Lv.2: **  
Firebolt** : (Command Spell " _Firebolt!_ ") Summons a blast of fire with the speed and shape of lightning [ _Taught/Learnt_ ] | _Hand(s)  
_ **Slash** : (Command Spell " _Drive Through!_ ") Summons a powerful incorporeal slash, to drive forward [ _Self-Taught/Awakened_ ] | _Weapon/Hands_

Lv.3: **  
Jet** : (Command Spell " _Burst_ ") Summons a burst of wind to drive towards the desired direction | Hand(s)/Feet  
 **Venom** **Vice** : _( Chant Spell) _Summons a sturdy poisonous cage; can double as a shield for those with " **Abnormal Resistance** " _[ _Inspired_ ] | _Two-Handed  
__

Lv.4: **  
** **Naught** : (Voluntary Spell) Nullifies a "small" spell (Dependent on magical output) [ _Descendant/Awakened_ ] | _Forearm(s)/Weapon_

 _* = _Without_ _Armor/Weapons_ / _Enhancements/Abilities_  
_ _** = Must Carry Specific Equipment  
_ _^ = With Armor/Weapons_

* * *

 _When leveling up, an adventurer has a choice for a passive, and their stats plummet because a Lv.1's rank S stat differs from a Lv.2's rank S stat and the same for 2 to 3 and etc., thus would drop at least seven ranks (depending on their "build" Ex. - Tank = Health & Defense drop the least) when beginning a new level._ _Ex. - S {Lv.1}_ **»** _A- - {Lv.2}_

* * *

 **Vorpal** : _...I'm bored... This is an old project of my that I let collect dust...  
_ _I've only read a little from the manga and used the wiki to help..._

 _As of this prologue, Bell is Lv.2._

 _...Seems confusing?  
Uh..._

' _Til next time, ne?_

 _[Words: 1,901]_

 _Trivia :  
Did you know that Bell is only 14?  
...I didn't  
That does explain a lot of things, though_

 _Syr: 18..._ _  
"Lili"/Liliruka: 15... {Lv. 1_ **»** _Lv.2}_ _  
Aizu: 16... {Lv.5_ **»** _Lv.6_ _}  
_ _Ryuu: 21... {Lv.4_ **»** Lv.5 _}_

 _Bell seems to like older girls...  
And older girls seem to like him..._


End file.
